


Original Character (Do Not Steal)

by gimmeshellder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor, U KNOW listen leave me alone i'm having fun, and they would write embarrassing kabedon'd against the locker type fanfic, and trade it under the lunch table, based on the headcanon that hw pearls had bad boy crushes on the Terrifying Renegade, fun with capitalization, i love pearls, like a Marlon Brando James Dean heartthrob, typical pearl baggage applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmeshellder/pseuds/gimmeshellder
Summary: Cranberry Pearl has a top secret WIP, for her eyes only (unless you'll show her yours).
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	Original Character (Do Not Steal)

**Author's Note:**

> flaps hands continuously at whether or not all pearls think of themselves as "Pearl" or like... whats going on there... u dig
> 
> I have like 3 huge wips right now but wanted to have fun, please....,, please give pearls fun things

Serpentine, much esteemed, and numerous her titles, had an errand for her pearl in the upper courtyard of the secondary satellite garden of her tertiary estate. Although the satellite was in terrible disrepair and rather dangerous Pearl attended to the task with great diligence. 

Until suddenly, Pearl was not alone! It was the Terrifying Renegade Pearl who had known nothing of order since she abducted a Rose Quartz for her own, and begun a violent and dangerous Rebellion. She was very tall, and very very good-looking, not that Pearl concerned herself with this fact, and the Renegade leapt with great athleticism and grace and descended upon Pearl, sweeping her up into her strong arms.

Pearl shook with fear, and also, terror. She was very afraid and terrified and this is why she felt so strange.

“Behold!” The Renegade called out in a melodic voice, though she no longer sang for anyone, “It is I, the Terrifying Renegade Pearl!”

“Yes, I know!” cried Pearl.

“I have come to destroy Homeworld and the Diamonds!” The Renegade laughed darkly. Pearl was pressed very close to her form as the Renegade reached into her gem, and pulled out a ~~sword~~ two swords, wielding them both very well as far as Pearl could tell.

She trembled, terrified, yet oddly secure in the Renegade’s hold. “Are you going to steal me for your own?”

“Yes,” the Renegade said. “You will join my rebellion where we will destroy Homeworld, the Diamonds, and all forms of pearl ownership!”

“But I would be yours?”

~~“Yes,” she said,~~

~~“No,” she said, “because~~

  
  


~~“That isn’t quite~~

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you going to steal me for your own?”

“You ask many questions,” said the Renegade. “This is good for a pearl to do! But not now, because there are guards.”

She was right. ~~Many~~ _Two dozen_ of Her Serpentine’s quartz guards surrounded them. They were very large, and clearly incensed at the Renegade’s presence.

“You shattered my comrades!” growled one.

“And mine as well!” snarled another.

“ _Heh.”_ The Renegade smirked, but also sneered. “Say hello to them for me. You will join them soon. And after that, the Diamonds will join you all!”

And even though the Renegade had not moved at all, she confidently returned her ~~two~~ several swords to her gem… just as the quartzes looked down at themselves. They grunted at the sight of the huge slashes crossing through their forms, and they all dissipated on the spot! Their gems fell to the ground, useless.

“How did you do that?” Pearl gasped, with one hand to her lips.

“I am extremely fast, and good at swords,” the Renegade answered. 

Just then, the crumbling structure under their feet began to give way. Pearl was clutched closer as the Renegade leapt across columns moments before they fell, carrying them both. ~~Despite herself, Pearl felt very secure.~~ Pearl took the chance to look upward at the Renegade to study her closer, but Pearl herself was already being closely studied. She looked away and felt feverish.

“Um,” she began.

“Yes?” said the Renegade.

“You threatened to shatter those quartzes… but you let them live?”

“I did,” the Renegade agreed. She continued carrying them to safety in leaps and bounds. The breeze made her hair wave over her gemstone. “I could not risk having you take the blame if they were shattered. This way, when they reform, the quartzes can say for certain they were bested by the Renegade Pearl!”

They came to a stop in safety, near the warp pad Pearl had used earlier. It was all clear of other Gems. Her Serpentine was nowhere to be seen, nor any other guards.

Pearl was confused. “I don’t understand. How can I take the blame if I am not here?” The Renegade would likely steal her away to serve the Rebellion.

“Ah,” said the Renegade. She ~~tenderly gently~~ slowly placed Pearl back to her feet. “You’re very good at questions.”

Pearl did not know what to say to that.

The Renegade continued. She had a lovely voice. “Here, now... you must do what I did so many days ago... ~~and make your own ch~~

  
  
  


~~And make your own choi~~

  
  


_choice_

  
  
  


“... and make your own _choice!_ ”

Pearl gasped. 

“Yes. That’s right. You have a choice before you.” It was the Renegade who said this. “For you to choose. And not one of simply where to begin on your list of daily tasks.” The Renegade wrapped one arm around Pearl’s waist, pulling her close. With her other hand, her fingertips tilted Pearl’s chin upward, to meet her intense gaze.

~~Pearl~~

~~“Oh, my,” said Pearl~~

The Renegade said, “You must choose for yourself if you would like to join me in the Rebellion.”

Pearl’s gem felt brittle with shock. It was as though she had stored too many things too quickly. She was overwhelmed by this thing the Renegade was saying. ~~She had waited so long to hear it~~

“Oh but... how could I, a pearl --” Pearl gasped again as the Renegade pressed a finger to her lips. She was frightened, but the touch was quite gentle. 

“Today your choice is simply one of 'yes' or 'no.' But from here on… you must understand…” The Renegade’s arm cast wide towards the skies. “... that a ~~pearl~~ Pearl’s choices are numerous as the stars!” 

The stars. The Renegade’s planet, Earth, lay out there amongst them. Somewhere. Pearl had never seen it. That was the planet where a simple Pearl had became the Terrifying Renegade. 

But here was different. Here, on Homeworld, she had been the same as Pearl. Here, on Homeworld, Pearl could see they were the same.

Pearl’s hands were taken up in the other Pearl’s, and she felt herself grow fluttery gazing into the intense ~~pink~~ ~~blue~~ ~~grey~~ eyes. A deep quavering rose from the center of her form at the question asked of her:

“Will you join me?”

Pearl trembled in the embrace, gazing up t

* * *

“ _Careful._ ”

Pearl flinches at the whisper and straightens. The document closes. Her eyes dim. She skims a sliver of a glance at the coral pearl flanking the other side of the conference room door as the floor underfoot thunders. Two agates lumber by, talking in furtive tones. They hardly spare the pearls a glance as they pass.

Their steps fade along the corridor. Quiet again. 

Pearl shifts on her heels. If Her Serpentine is still negotiating… she tries to listen for any clue behind the door.

But Coral catches her eye. There’s a faint flush, high in her cheeks. “... did you finish it?”

She can't bite back her smile. “... not yet. What about yours?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
